


Bees?

by dragongrrl



Series: Solangelo Shorts :) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, The Talk, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongrrl/pseuds/dragongrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the CAH card: Bees?<br/>One-shot solangelo fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot drabble I thought up while playing cards against humanity :)  
> Nothing explicit, just fun awkward embarrassing solangelo times ;)  
> Comments, kudos, and love are appreciated!

~~~~~6 months after the war~~~~~~

"Will. Nico. Please, have a seat," the old centaur gestured to the two chairs facing himself in his wheelchair disguise. 

Nico sat down nervously, exchanging fleeting glances with Will before giving his attention to Chiron. The centaur didn't look particularly worried, which was reassuring. 

"I've asked you here today, Nico, because it has occurred to me that your education has been... inconsistent over the last few years. I know we've started you in private tutoring lessons with the Athena cabin, and your progress has been excellent, but there are other areas in your curriculum that have been... neglected."

He then cleared his throat, looking almost... awkward? Nico glanced at Will, wondering why the head medic *his crush* was brought to the meeting, only to discover his face had gone as white as a sheet and his gaze was locked onto Chiron, full of horror. 

Chiron cleared his throat again, "I think you are long overdue for the birds and the bees discussion and Will here, as head medic along with a few other considerations, would be the ideal pers-"

Will interrupted with a desperate cry of "NONONONO NOT ME PLEASE... I really really really don't want to give the talk this time..." 

Chiron frowned. "Will, you did volunteer to do so for anyone that had yet to receive such information, and yet I find you unwilling to comply with Nico-" 

"I know, I know... it's just that.. look, can't he watch like a movie about it or something?" 

"He can't ask a movie questions, William." Chiron said severely. 

Will's face, if possible, went even whiter at the thought of Nico asking him those types of questions. 

"Look, Chiron. I really want to help. I promise. And with anyone else, it'd be fine. But... I... uhh..." Will groaned in frustration, then said in a softer voice, "I might have some issues mantaining a doctor-patient relationship....so to speak." 

Amazing how a face can go from ghost-white to brilliant red in a matter of seconds. Nico was totally lost at this point in the conversation. 

Chiron's dissaproval was replaced by amusement. He quirked his eyebrow at Will and said with a smirk, "Indeed? Well, you are a capable young man, Mr. Solace. I think you can handle this task well enough to suit the situation. I'll leave you two to the discussion then." 

As he rolled away, Will groaned and buried his face in his arms, a mop of blonde hair all that could be seen of his head. 

Nico looked at him, thought for a second, and asked, 

"...Bees?"


End file.
